Riley Andersen
Riley Andersen is the human protagonist from the Pixar film Inside Out. Appearance Riley is a 12-year old preteen (11 years old at the beginning of the film) with a slender figure and shoulder-length, dirty-blonde hair. Unlike both her parents, she has blonde hair and blue eyes, while both her mom and dad have brown hair and brown eyes. This implies that both the blonde hair and blue eyes are recessive traits. Riley has very faint freckles around her nose. She also has a noticeable gap between her two front teeth. Riley is seen wearing a different outfit on a daily basis. When first shown in the teaser trailer, she wore a long-sleeved shirt with thin horizontal red, yellow and light green zigzag lines, brown pants and red Converse sneakers. When Riley arrived to her first day of school, she wore the same outfit, but with a yellow jacket. When Riley suffered a brain freeze, she wore a solid pink short-sleeved shirt, blue jeans and green Converse sneakers. When arriving at San Francisco, she wore a long-sleeved rainbow shirt, blue jeans and pink socks. Riley's pajamas consisted of a green short-sleeved shirt with blue trim featuring a koala bear on front and dark blue sweatpants. Personality Riley's emotions contribute to her primary behavior in the film. Overall, Riley is upbeat, honest, and goofy when she is content. However, at adolescence, Riley becomes more sentimental and uncertain of herself as her other emotions begin appearing. By the time her family moves to San Francisco, she starts to be more troubled, irked, and lonely. Her emotions at this point try to help her get adjusted to the new life. Riley can second-guess herself, but she doesn't always repent her actions. As time goes on however, and when some emotions become absent to keep her functional, Riley becomes emotionally vulnerable and fickle. Her desire to return to Minnesota comes to the point where she becomes completely indifferent towards herself and the risk she is taking. But it is here she realizes she had almost forgotten the things that matter most to her in life and what they mean to her. From there, she (with the guide of her emotions) resolves to be thankful of what she has and quickly adapts to her new home. Powers and Abilities Riley possesses no special or magical abilities, making her a normal, everyday human girl. Riley is shown to possess a love of hockey, and when under the right mental and emotional state, is shown to be very competent at skating and ice hockey. Role in the Crossover Within the crossover, Riley could potentially be an honorary member of the Big Four, though very loosely much like Wilbur Robinson and Violet Parr, or at least its modern day members. She is also an honorary member of the Modern Four. Relationships Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Extra Characters Hiro Hamada Fans sometimes like to have Riley moved to San Fransokyo instead of San Francisco, so she can meet and befriend Hiro. Hiro would help Riley adjust to her new home. Their pairing name is Hiriley. Wilbur Robinson Penny Forrester Violet Parr Sherman Peabody Vanellope von Schweetz Tip Tucci Ted Wiggins Edith Gru Margo Gru Lewis Robinson Others Jill Andersen Bill Andersen Bill is the one that taught and got his daughter into hockey, as he was also her old team's coach in Minnesota before they moved to San Francisco. The two also goof around together. Jordan Jordan is the boy that Riley bumped into at the rink, before she got onto the ice to join her teammate. It is possible that they caught up after the game and became friends, as they both later went back to the rink to skate in Riley's First Date? Category:Inside Out Category:Inside Out Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists